Los Cazadores de la Inmortalidad Perdida
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: XDDD Parodia, por así decirlo, de "Indiana Jones y los Cazadores del Arca Perdida", pero en esta historia, secuela de "Cuando Montana conoció a Yuuka Kazami", nuestros protagonistas, Israel y Montana, saben que son mortales y como Yuuka y Kaguya son inmortales, ellos deciden ir al país de Israel, al Paraguay, donde se cuenta la historia de un tesoro de la "Guerra del Paraguay".
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: **Una pequeña historia, ya que muchos seguidores, como Tommiboy y Mailimon, me pidieron que hiciera una historia sobre la búsqueda de la inmortalidad para Israel (Propiedad de Mailimon) y Montana (Propiedad mía), iniciarán una búsqueda por el Paraguay, donde se toparan con relatos e historias con relación a la "Guerra de la Triple Alianza"*.**

 **Saludos para Mailimon, AARA941 y Tommiboy :3 Será una pequeña serie de tres capítulos un tanto largos :D.**

(Música Is it any wonder de Keane)

 _"Y ahí estaba yo, ¿cómo relatar esta historia? Y pensar que había empezado con conocerme a mí primero: Mi nombre es Montana, me llaman Dimitri mis amigos y familia, así que espero que me llamen como quieran pero sin insultos. Soy de Buenos Aires, Argentina y tengo amigos en todas partes, soy alguien que le gusta los eventos de anime, hacer cosplay, leer manga y libros, especialmente los de Tolkien, Stephen King, Ray Bradbury, entre otros grandes autores. También me gustan las películas antiguas, sean del 2009-2002 hasta las más viejas como las de 1950 y 1930, sobre todo las japonesas y europeas de historia. Y pensar que ese día estaba por salir con unos amigos de paseo, cuando sonó en mi teléfono la llamada de un Camarada del Paraguay, Israel, quien había caído en una región paralela de Japón llamada Gensokyo, reconociendo además que él tiene poderes, fui a buscarlo, cosa que terminé en un sitio donde nadie se atrevía a ir: Los Jardines de Girasoles de Yuuka Kazami, ya que allí, los intrusos sufren la peor de las muertes a manos de la Youkai de las Flores, pero por suerte, a pesar de que me había violado, literalmente, tras tener sexo por más de un día entero y luego por más de una semana, casi me mata, pero logré sobrevivir y ahora estoy con ella, somos novios. Lo mismo Israel con la Princesa de la Luna Houraisan Kaguya, viviendo en Paraguay y en Paraguay, lo mismo conmigo, en Buenos Aires, Argentina"_ Se dijo Montana, mientras que recordaba el día en el que conoció a Yuuka.

Y así era como empezaba esta nueva historia, ellos en Gensokyo, viviendo en sus países y en ese lugar mágico, pero a la vez, había un interrogante, el cual, muy pronto, ellos iban a descubrir y deberían hacer funcionar.

Ese sería, a la vez, el comienzo de un viaje por las legendarias y hermosas tierras del Paraguay, donde se contaban en las leyendas, que se hablaba de unos tesoros que podrían dar la inmortalidad a los que los hallaran.

Y esto iba a suceder, pero en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

 **Saludos para Mailimon, Tommiboy y AARA941 :D. Espero que les guste esta nueva historia :3 serán entre cuatro a seis capítulos, por ahí, además que se hablara mucho sobre la "Guerra de la Triple Alianza" y las leyendas que se hablan.**

 *** "Guerra de la Triple Alianza": También conocida como la "Guerra del Paraguay", llamada por los paraguayos "Guerra Grande" o "Guerra contra la Triple Alianza" y por los brasileros "Guerra do Paraguaí", fue el conflicto militar en el que la Triple Alianza -la Argentina, el Imperio del Brasil y el Uruguay- luchó militarmente contra Paraguay. El conflicto se desencadenó a fines de 1864, cuando el Mariscal Francisco Solano López, Presidente Paraguayo, decidió acudir en ayuda del gobierno ejercido por el Partido Blanco del Uruguay, en guerra contra el Partido Colorado, apoyado éste militarmente por el Imperio del Brasil. López advirtió a los gobiernos de Brasil y la Argentina que consideraría cualquier agresión al Uruguay _"como atentatorio del equilibrio de los Estados del Plata",_ pero las Tropas Imperiales invadieron territorio uruguayo en Octubre de 1864.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Gensokyo, Japón, un bello día de Primavera, amanecía sobre estas misteriosas y mágicas tierras, donde las Youkais y los pocos humanos viven juntos. Bosques extensos, llenos de Magia, el sitio era dirigido y vigilado por la Miko o Sacerdotisa del Templo, Reimu Hakurei, ella tenía la función de mantener el orden en la región y evitar todo tipo de problemas, pero desde la llegada de Israel y luego de Montana, las cosas se volvieron más tranquilas por Gensokyo, donde los problemas eran cada vez más pocos y se resolvían siempre, gracias a la intervención de la Miko y de Marisa Kirisame.

\- Bueno, jaja, he visto que Kaguya e Israel ya llevan dos meses juntos. Comentó Aya Shameimaru, mientras que andaba tomando fotos a las parejas, había ya también fotografiado a Yuuka Kazami con Montana, quienes habían ya cumplido un mes juntos, era increíble, pero sí, era cierto.

\- Oye, ¿no es arriesgado meterse en los Jardines de Yuuka? Le preguntó Suika, mientras que estaban reunidos en el Templo Hakurei.

\- No, la verdad no. Jeje. Respondió ella, mientras que continuaba con su labor de periodista.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión de Eientei, Kaguya dormía, desnuda y abrazando a su novio Israel, mientras que le daba pequeños besos en su rostro y labios, ella no quería despertarse, ya era una persona libre, inmortal y con poderes, no era más la heredera al trono de la Luna, ahora ella podía hacer lo que deseara su corazón.

Y mientras tanto, pasando por la ruta que llevaba a Eientei, venía caminando Montana de Buenos Aires, Argentina, para visitar a su amigo Israel, cosa que Yuuka le había dejado ir, ya que necesitaba su permiso, en ciertas ocasiones, para visitar a su amigo.

(Música Point me to the Sky de Pink Floyd)

El joven de Argentina venía vestido con una camisa blanca con corbata roja, saco gris a rayas, pantalones grises, zapatos negros y guantes del mismo color, junto con un sombrero gris con una cinta negra en su centro que lo recorría todo por completo. Parecía todo un mafioso de Chicago o de Italia, pero a él le encantaba, además de venir caminando con un bastón negro con un mango redondo y color plateado y anteojos de Sol negros, los de estilo "Aviator", lentes de Sol, para así decirlo, al estilo el final de la película "El Padrino III".

\- Hey, Eugene,

This is Henry McClean

And I've finished my beautiful flying machine

And I'm ringing to say

That I'm leaving and maybe

You'd like to fly with me

And hide with me, baby

Isn't it strange

How little we change

Isn't it sad we're insane

Playing the games that we know and in tears

The games we've been playing for thousands and thousands and ...

Se sentía como en casa, pero amaba su país, como también estar en Gensokyo, encima sin gastar nada de dinero, solo ir al agujero, donde tiempo atrás Israel había caído y ya estaba allí, pero siempre era mejor llevarse un paracaídas, por las dudas.

Se lo veía bastante feliz de estar en esa tierra, además de compartir sus aventuras con su familia y sus amigos, pero él iba solo, muy pronto les presentaría a Yuuka Kazami a su familia, como su novia.

Pointing to the cosmic glider

"Pull this plastic glider higher

Light the fuse and stand right back"

He cried "This is my last good-bye."

Point me at the sky and tell it fly

Point me at the sky and tell it fly

Point me at the sky and tell it fly

Y pensar que Montana iba a ser asesinado por Yuuka, pero ella decidió aplicar otra forma para "castigarlo" por haber entrado al estilo "Scarface" a su mansión y fue tener relaciones sexuales un día entero y luego fue por toda una semana, en la que casi se muere de deshidratación.

And if you survive till two thousand and five

I hope you're exceedingly thin

For if you are stout you will have to breathe out

While the people around you breathe in

Mientras que cantaba y caminaba, se sentía más tranquilo, a pesar de que Yuuka siempre lo tenía vigilado, pero Montana nunca la engañaría y nunca lo hizo, ya que Yuuka es su verdadero amor.

People pressing on might say

It's something that I hate to say

I'm slipping down to eat the ground

A little refuge on my brain

Y ya veía a Eientei a su vista, mientras que bajaba por unas cimas montañosas y se internaba en los bosques, donde esperaba encontrar a su amigo, siguió cantando, mientras que llegaba a la entrada de los bosques, pero en ese momento, cierta coneja, amante de las trampas y bromas, cambió el cartel, el cual guiaba a la Mansión de Eientei.

\- Jiji, esto va a ser muy divertido. Se dijo Tewi, mientras que Reisen también participaba en el juego.

\- Pobre, espero que no vaya a lastimarse. Se preocupó Reisen, mientras que Montana veía el cartel y cruzaba hacia la "dirección" dada.

Point me at the sky and tell it fly

Point me at the sky and tell it fly

Point me at the sky and tell it fly

¡Pobre de nuestro personaje! Iba directo hacia las formaciones serranas, donde iba a caer por un precipicio y eso pasó.

\- Pointing to the cosmic glider

"Pull this plastic glider higher

Light the fuse and stand right back Cantó Montana, pero en ese momento.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Se escuchó el grito del joven, cayendo por el precipicio y de ahí, fue hacia las cascadas, las cuales iban hacia la Mansión de Eientei.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Se preguntó Israel, mientras que se levantaba y Kaguya se despertaba.

\- No, no quiero ir a la escuela. Pidió Kaguya entre sueños.

\- Vamos, Princesa, parece que hay un intruso. Le pidió su novio que se despertara.

\- Está bien, mama, ya voy. Respondió ella, mientras que se levantaba, aún dormida, pero al salir de la habitación, se encontraron con Eirin, la cual se les adelantó.

\- Buenos días, Princesa Kaguya-sama y buenos días, Israel-kun, ¿cómo han amanecido? Les preguntó la doctora.

\- Bien, ¿y tú? Le preguntó Kaguya.

\- Por suerte, de maravilla y con un paciente recién llegado. Les respondió, mientras que la seguían hacia la laguna, que daba con las cascadas.

¡Y qué sorpresa se encontraron!

Al llegar allí, se encontraron con Montana, el cual estaba todo empapado, flotando en el agua, mientras que Reisen y Tewi estallaban de la risa, pero aún el joven seguía cantando.

\- ¡Montana, amigo, qué sorpresa verte! ¿Cómo has estado? Le preguntó Israel, mientras que lo saludaba.

\- And all we've got to say to you is good-bye

It's time to go, better run and get your bags, it's good-bye

Nobody cry, it's good-bye

Crash, crash, crash, crash, good-bye...

\- ¿Qué dijo? Preguntó Eirin, mientras que se metía en la laguna con Israel y Kaguya para sacarlo.

\- Es una canción de Pink Floyd que está cantando. Pobre, debió haberse golpeado duro o Yuuka lo volvió a violar nuevamente hasta dejarlo seco y se vino a refrescar. Dio su teoría Kaguya.

\- People pressing on might say

It's something that I hate to say

I'm slipping down to eat the ground

A little refuge on my brain

Point me at the sky and tell it fly

Point me at the sky and tell it fly

Point me at the sky and tell it fly

And all we've got to say to you is good-bye

It's time to go, better run and get your bags, it's good-bye

Nobody cry, it's good-bye

Crash, crash, crash, crash, good-bye...

Seguía cantando Montana, mientras que lo sacaban del agua y de ahí, lo llevaban para la enfermería, en donde Eirin lo iba a atender.

 **¿Habrá quedado con un gran dolor de cabeza Montana? ¿Qué estaban haciendo Kaguya e Israel desde tan temprano en la habitación de la Princesa? ¿Reisen se vengará de las bromas de Tewi? ¿Llegarán a algún acuerdo de paz Mokou y Kaguya? ¿Se recuperará nuestro querido autor? XD. Las respuestas y más las podrán ver en el capítulo nuevo de "Los Cazadores de la Inmortalidad Perdida" XD.**

 **Saludos para Mailimon, AARA941 y Tommiboy :D Saludos y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**

 **Y mañana, nuevo capítulo de "Buenos Vecinos" n.n. Sayonara.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Después de la caída de Montana por el precipicio y que haya terminado justo delante de la laguna y las cascadas de la Mansión de Eientei, el pobre terminó con sus prendas todas empapadas, las cuales terminaron al Sol, secándose.

\- Me estoy helando, Dios. Se dijo el pobre argentino, mientras que llegaba Eirin con unas prendas.

\- Aquí tiene, lamento mucho lo que la Señorita Tewi le hizo. Le pidió disculpas la doctora.

\- No, tranquila, tranquila, no se enoje con ella, solo me hacía bromas, como todo el Mundo. Ya estoy acostumbrado, la primera vez que vine, ella hizo un hoyo en el cual me caí y me fracturé las últimas costillas, ya que anteriormente, Yuuka me las había quebrado todas a la vez, mientras me violaba. Le dijo Montana.

\- Ohh, pobre, debió ser duro tener que soportar a la Youkai de las Flores. Se lamentó Eirin.

\- Para nada, ella es todo mi Mundo. Le confesó, mientras que le aparecían corazones flotantes.

La doctora de cabellos plateados se retiró, ya que tenía que atender su pequeño negocio en la mansión, donde vendía sus remedios caseros y dejó a Montana para que se cambiara, pero lo que no se dio cuenta, fue que Tewi cambió uno de los kimonos que usaría, mientras sus prendas de los años 20 se secaban, la líder de los conejos, cambió las prendas por otras más llamativas.

\- ¿Montana, estas listo? Le preguntó Israel, cuando en ese momento, se abrieron las puertas.

Allí estaba el joven, quien vestía una camisa blanca y overoles rojos con zapatos del mismo color y hasta alguien le había puesto una peluca de cabellos blancos largos y con talismanes rojos y blancos, para recoger los mismos, cosa que el cabello de Montana era blanco, pero alguien había querido jugarle otra broma.

\- Sí, ya estoy. Le respondió y cuando salió de la habitación, Kaguya se quedó helada.

\- ¡MOKOU! ¡¿Así que vienes para otra pelea?! ¡Adelante, así lo tendrás! Gritó la Princesa de la Luna, mientras que atacaba a su rival, pero este "rival" era nada más ni menos que su invitado.

\- ¡Para, para, para! ¡No soy Mokou, soy Montana! ¡Para! ¡Kaguya, no, no de nuevo, no a la laguna, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Se escucharon los gritos del joven, mientras que Kaguya lo lanzaba hacia la laguna, en la cual terminaba flotando.

\- ¡Y no vuelvas a retarme por tus caprichos! Le amenazó Kaguya, cuando en ese momento, pensando que Montana había sido atacado, se fijó en la habitación de huéspedes, pero no había nadie.

\- Emmm, Kaguya-sama. Le dijo Israel.

\- Espera, Israel-kun, hay que buscar a tu amigo. Le detuvo Kaguya, pero en ese momento, su novio le giró la vista hacia el sitio en donde lo había lanzado como un proyectil.

\- ¿Qué está pasando de interesante? Preguntó Mokou, la verdadera Fujiwara no Mokou junto con su novio de Peach Creek, Eddy Coberplot.

\- ¡Un momento! Si tú estás allí, ¿quién era al que arroje? Oh. Se dijo Kaguya, mientras que se iban corriendo para la laguna, donde a su vez, la verdadera Mokou filmaba con Eddy la gran metedura de pata que había hecho la Princesa.

\- Esto irá para el Internet y al Youtube. Dijo Eddy, mientras que seguía filmando.

\- Sí, jajaja, tú lo has dicho. Le respondió Eddy a su novia, mientras que la besaba y Kaguya con Israel iban a ver al pobre Montana.

Después de haberse disculpado Kaguya por haberlo confundido al pobre chico con Mokou, finalmente pudieron conversar tranquilos y para ver qué era lo que venía a contar Montana de sus aventuras.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo va la relación con Yuuka? Le preguntó Israel a su amigo.

\- De maravilla, siempre nos vamos de paseo y a ella le encanta ir a las playas. Es u amor. Les contó, mientras que aparecían corazones flotando.

\- La amas mucho, eso es bueno. Respondió Tewi.

\- Más vale, ella es mi Reina. Alegó Montana.

\- Como Kaguya, ella es mi Reina y yo soy su Caballero. Respondió Israel.

\- Jejeje, Israel-kun. Le dijo ella, mientras que lo abrazaba y besaba muchísimo.

\- Aunque hay algo que debemos hacer, ¿no, Israel? Preguntó Montana a su amigo.

-Sí y justo iba a preguntar eso: Deben hacerse inmortales, sino, estaremos siempre de novias con dos mortales. Alegó Kaguya.

\- De eso no se preocupen, ambos hemos estado estudiando mucho sobre la ubicación de un antiguo tesoro que puede conceder la inmortalidad. Le calmó sus nervios su novio.

\- ¡Genial, un tesoro! ¿Y en dónde está? Quiso saber Reisen.

\- En mis tierras: Paraguay. Respondió él.

\- En unos días nos iremos para allá, según estudie, dicen que estaría por la zona de Acosta Ñu, es uno de los tantos sitios, en donde predominan las leyendas y el folclore sobre guerreros de la "Guerra de la Triple Alianza" custodiando el tesoro. Dijo Montana.

\- Totalmente, amigo. Totalmente, ¿te quedas un rato más? Le preguntó Israel, mientras que su amigo se iba levantando.

\- Gracias, pero debo volver, si no, Yuuka me va a terminar violando por no llegar temprano. Les agradeció, despidiéndose de su amigo y de las chicas de la Mansión, mientras que volvía a la Mansión de Yuuka Kazami.

Y justo cuando estaba por llegar a la salida de Eientei, Montana pisó una trampa-explosiva, colocada por Tewi y Reisen.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gritó el joven, mientras que llegaba en un parpadeo a la Mansión de su novia.

\- Oh, llegaste a tiempo para la "Sorpresa". Dijo Yuuka, sonriendo de forma aterradora, mientras que arrastraba a su novio hacia el interior de la Mansión para pasar el rato, teniendo un día de "mucha acción", pero en otro sentido: En el sentido de las relaciones sexuales XD.

 **Saludos para Mailimon :D y Tommiboy. ¿Se recuperará Montana de la trampa-bomba que Tewi y Reisen le pusieron? XDDD, ¿Habrá Lemon en el capítulo que viene?.**

 **Todo esto y mucho más en el capítulo nuevo de "Los Cazadores de la Inmortalidad Perdida".**

 **Sayonara :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV:  Montana se encontraba de regreso en la Mansión de Kazami Yuuka, quien ya lo había vuelto a "atrapar" para así divertirse a lo loco con ella, cosa que terminaron teniendo relaciones sexuales salvajes todo el día, hasta que a la noche, llegó Wriggle con las demás chicas del Team 9.

\- ¡¿Podrían parar el sexo por un rato?! Les pidió ella a los gritos.

No hubo respuestas, hasta que finalmente se escuchó que alguien les tiraba danmakus, la cual resultó ser Yuuka, quien les estaba bombardeando.

\- ¡DEJEN TENER RELACIONES SEXUALES A LA GENTE Y DE FORMA TRANQUILA! Les gritó ella, mientras que Wriggle y las demás escapaban de allí.

Ya a salvo en los bosques:

\- Bueno, tendremos que buscar tapones para los oídos, porque van a estar toda la noche. Alegó Cirno.

\- Sí, y yo tengo la solución. Respondió Rumia, mientras que traía un par de tapones para que así pudieran dormir.

\- Wow, ¿de qué están hechos? Preguntó Mystia.

\- De restos humanos, sobre todo de huesos y tejidos. Respondió Rumia, sonriendo, mientras que sus amigas se desmayaban por la impresión.

Y mientras que Rumia veía a sus amigas recuperarse, en la Mansión de Eientei, Kaguya e Israel se encontraban preparándose para dormir, pero había algo que le aquejaba a la Princesa de la Luna.

\- ¿Estás bien, Kaguya-sama? Le preguntó su novio.

\- Un poco, aún me quedé pensando en lo que tu amigo Montana nos había dicho, estoy un poco asustada por el tema de que tú eres mortal y él también, ustedes van a crecer y envejecerán y yo los veré morir. Le contó ella todo, mientras que empezaba a llorar.

Israel no podía soportar ver a su hermosa chica llorar, por lo cual, él la abrazó con fuerza y la acercó a su pecho.

\- Tranquila, no llores, no llores, que te prometo que me haré informal, encontraremos ese tesoro y podremos estar juntos para toda la vida. Le prometió él, mientras que Kaguya lo miraba a los ojos.

\- ¿Lo prometes? Le preguntó ella, mientras que quería verlo jurar.

\- Lo juro. Prometió él, mientras que hacían su juramento.

Israel supo que debía cumplir su promesa y lo haría, encontraría la inmortalidad con Montana y vivirían por siempre jóvenes con sus novias cada uno.

\- _"Será un viaje largo por las selvas, pero podremos hallar el tesoro. Estoy seguro"_ Se dijo el chico, mientras que el sueño le ganaba y caía dormido, mientras que Kaguya lo abrazaba con fuerza y sin soltarlo.

A su vez, Montana estaba pensado lo mismo:

\- _"Hallaremos ese tesoro a toda costa y no nos detendrá nadie"_ Juró él, mientras que Yuuka lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza, la cual casi le sacaba el esqueleto y sus órganos de adentro.

Ambos amigos darían un viaje importante, a través de las selvas del Paraguay, en donde vivirían un viaje, un viaje, en el cual pondrían todo en juego por hallar el tesoro de la Familia de los Solano López.

 **Y en el capítulo que viene, el viaje hacia Acosta Ñu :D.**

 **Agradecimientos a Mailimon por contarme sobre más de la "Guerra de la Triple Alianza" :D y también para AARA941 por seguir estas historias n.n. Saludos a ustedes y nos veremos en el capítulo nuevo.**

 **:D MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V: El deseo de ser inmortales recorría el ideal de Israel y Montana, ambos decidieron encontrarse en un pequeño bar de Gensokyo, donde discutirían ir a buscar ese tesoro milenario.

Montana estaba de pie, vistiendo su clásico traje gris y sombrero, al estilo de la Mafia de los años 20, mientras que en una funda de guitarra, tenía guardada allí algo muy pesado e importante que le serviría para cuidarse las espaldas y las de sus amigos.

Justo en ese momento, vio llegar a Israel, el cual había abierto un portal para encontrarse con su amigo, al verlo, ambos se saludaron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo de Camaradas.

\- Me alegro de que hayas podido llegar. Le dijo Montana.

\- Ya sabes que con poderes, llegas más rápido. Le alegó su amigo, mientras que ingresaban en el local.

 **Ya** adentro del bar, allí les sirvieron sake para beber, cosa que ninguno de los dos tenía hambre, por lo cual decidieron charlar sobre el viaje hacia el Paraguay, ya que Israel conocía muy bien todo su país y Montana era la ayuda con la historia de todos los pueblos del Mundo entero.

\- Bueno, ¿qué tenemos para el viaje? ¿Iremos solo nosotros dos o llevaremos a Kaguya y Yuuka? Preguntó Montana, mientras que mostraba Israel unos mapas.

\- Primero, necesitaremos la ayuda de los Fantasmas, en especial con la Princesa Yuyuko y Youmu, segundo, vamos a tener que ir con mi novia y con Yuuka, ya quieren vernos convertirnos en inmortales. Le alegó Israel.

\- Me preocupa el tema de la selva, solo esperemos no toparnos con el EPP*. Se mostró un poco preocupado el chico de cabellos blancos.

\- Quédate tranquilo, para eso el Ejército se ha hecho cargo de expulsar a esa banda de ladrones de las selvas. Le calmó la preocupación.

\- Genial, bueno, si todo va bien, nos podemos ir a la bella Provincia de Córdoba, hay un pueblo en la zona de Sierras llamado "Villa General Belgrano", hacen la mejor cerveza del Mundo y la comida es de lo más pulenta, como acá. Le contó Montana.

\- Jajaja, estoy de acuerdo, dale, es una buena idea lo que has propuesto de un viaje por Argentina. Le aceptó el viaje Israel.

\- Bueno, eso lo pensaremos, no digo de vacaciones, sino de un paseo por Córdoba. Dijo Montana, pero en ese momento, se estaban desviando del tema en cuestión.

\- Oh, sí, regresando al tema que hablábamos, necesitaremos sortear varios espejos de agua, los cuales son muy profundos, tranquilo que las pirañas no están por estas zonas, están más hacia el Norte. Le mostró en el mapa su amigo, el chico de Buenos Aires analizaba cada punto en cuestión, sobre todo con los ríos, selvas y montañas.

. Bien, muy bien, esto será un viaje inolvidable. Dijo Montana, cuando justo en ese momento, a Israel le llamó la atención la funda que tenía a su lado.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí? ¿Tienes algún arma? Le preguntó, mientras que sacaba una Pistola Desert Eagle.

\- ¿La quieres ver? Te la mostraré. Le respondió a su pregunta, mientras que ponía la funda de guitarra sobre la mesa y comenzaba a abrirla y mostraba su contenido.

Al abrir se pudo ver una de las más bellas y antiguas armas de todo el Siglo XX: El Subfusil Thompson, la famosa ametralladora Thompson, utilizada en los años 20 y 30 por la Mafia y la Policía en Chicago.

\- ¡Wow, es una belleza! ¡¿Dónde la conseguiste?! Le preguntó asombrado Israel.

\- La compré en Chicago a un precio muy bueno. Le respondió, mientras que sacaba de la funda los clásicos cartuchos redondos donde iban las municiones.

\- No te lo puedo creer. Me debo comprar una para mi colección. Dijo aún asombrado.

\- Te la recomiendo, es una pieza histórica inolvidable. Añadió Montana, mientras que le ponía el seguro al arma.

Después de haber estado bebiendo todo ese tiempo, ambos amigos volvieron a las mansiones de sus chicas. Al día siguiente, ellos iban a tener mucho que armar y planear para su viaje a Paraguay.

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo :D : Israel y Montana irán al "Mundo de los Fantasmas", donde pedirán ayuda de la Princesa Yuyuko y de Youmu, mientras que a su vez, también se preparan para el viaje a las tierras del primero.**

 **Saludos para Mailimon :D, te mando un fuerte abrazo :).**

 **MontanaHatsune92 Out. Que tengan una buena semana.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Los preparativos para el viaje al Paraguay habían comenzado, mientras que Israel repasaba los mapas y establecía los puntos para guiar al grupo hacia Acosta Ñu, Montana preparaba las armas por si hubiera que combatir.

 **(Me olvidé de mencionar lo que significa el EPP n.n, disculpen, fue un error mío:**

 *** EPP: "Ejército del Pueblo Paraguayo", es un grupo armado marxista-leninista que opera en Paraguay, sobre todo en algunos distritos del departamento de Concepción, en el Noreste del país, también operan en las regiones de San Pedro y Amambay y sus objetivos son derrocar al gobierno de Paraguay e instaurar un gobierno de corte marxista-leninista. Según un documento encontrado en Horqueta, el grupo se habría constituido como tal el 1 de Marzo del 2008 y cuenta con 15 militantes , lo que lo convertiría en un grupo relativamente pequeño. El EPP fue crítico del gobierno de Raúl Cubas Grau y de Nicanor Duarte Frutos, ya que según ellos, representan a la Oligarquía, ignoraban la problemática social y no plantea una verdadera reforma agraria. El Estado Paraguayo califica al EPP como una organización terrorista y sus actividades o actos criminales son el secuestro, robo y atentados con explosivos. También tienen conexiones con la guerrilla de Colombia, las FARC ("Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias de Colombia").**

\- No nos preocupemos, que por donde iremos, no están los de la guerrilla. Les dijo Israel, pero ni Kaguya, Tewi ni Reisen temían a esos tipos, ni tampoco Montana ni él, ya que todos ellos son valientes y temerarios.

A su vez, Montana estaba ocupándose con las municiones de las armas que llevaría para protegerse ellos y él de cualquier posible enemigo, en especial con los narcotraficantes, Yuuka también iría, mientras que ambos amigos acordaban encontrarse para subir hacia el "Mundo de los Fantasmas".

\- ¿Listo? Le preguntó Israel a su amigo.

\- Sí, dale, vamos. Le respondió Montana, mientras que Israel pegaba un salto y aparecían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el "Mundo de los Fantasmas".

Allí el ambiente era como el de siempre: Oscuro y frío.

\- Tene cuidado, que a la Princesa Yuyuko le gusta poseer cuerpos. Le advirtió Montana.

\- Jajaja, ¿en serio? ¿Tomó posesión tuya? Le preguntó Israel, mientras que se reía, cuando en ese momento, su amigo argentino se detuvo.

¿Montana? ¿Estás bien? ¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te convertiste por Yuyuko? Le volvió a preguntar el chico.

\- Claro que sí. Dijo una voz familiar que vino del interior de su amigo argentino.

\- ¡Montana! ¡¿Qué te pasó!? Preguntó Israel.

\- ¿Por qué lo decís? ¿Qué tengo? Quiso saber y su amigo le pasó un espejo (XD, no pregunten de dónde salió)

El chico de Argentina se miró en el espejo, estaba diferente: Alguien le había hecho tomar la forma de la Princesa Yuyuko Saigyouji, pasó su mano por su rostro y vio que tenía las uñas pintadas, miró sus ojos y eran color violeta-lila-escarlata, vestía un kimono celeste y blanco con una banda azul oscuro y un gorro inflado celeste con una insignia de fantasma roja en la frente.

Israel se quedó petrificado y lo mismo Montana, además de que lo más llamativo era que ese cuerpo no era de él: Miró una última parte, vio que tenía pechos grandes y lo dejó asombrado y cuando habló...

\- Ahora falta que esté hablando igual que ella, ¿no? Quiso saber y su amigo le afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Mierda. Dijo el argentino convertido en Yuyuko.

\- Yuyuko. Le llamó Israel.

\- Oh, Israel-kun, ¿cómo has estado? Espero que bien. ¿Qué te trae por estas tierras frías? Le dio la bienvenida la Princesa de los Fantasmas.

\- Primero, sal del cuerpo de mi amigo Montana y segundo, después de hacer eso, queremos hablar contigo y con Youmu. Le pidió Israel, cosa que cumplió Yuyuko, saliendo del cuerpo de Montana, quien volvió a la normalidad, volvió a ser el mismo Montana y se dirigió luego hacia su amigo de Paraguay.

\- ¿Y qué asunto quieren hablar? Les preguntó.

\- Uno muy importante y tiene relación con mi país: Paraguay. Le dijo él.

\- Siganme, nos vamos a mi casa. Les dijo ella, mientras que la seguían hacia su hogar, en donde Youmu se encontraba cuidando los jardines de la Princesa.

Mientras que avanzaban, Yuyuko sacó una librete pequeña y escribió un recordatorio que volvería a hacer:

\- _"Me quedo con el cuerpo de Montana, es bastante cómodo para que pueda moverme libremente por el Mundo de los Humanos. Jeje, esto será muy divertido"_ Escribió ella en su libreta, mientras que Youmu les abría la puerta.

\- Sean bienvenidos. Les dio la bienvenida Youmu y entraron en aquella mansión.

 **¿Cómo será el plan a discutir? ¿La Princesa Yuyuko volverá a utilizar el cuerpo de Montana XD? ¿Kaguya y Mokou se harán amigas en "Buenos Vecinos"? Las respuestas y mucho más la verán en el siguiente capítulo de "Los Cazadores de la Inmortalidad Perdida".**

 **Saludos para Mailimon y Tommiboy :D. Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Que tengan buenas noches y un buen comienzo de Jueves para mañana :).**

 **Nos vemos mañana n.n.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: En el interior de la Mansión de la Princesa Yuyuko, ambos amigos se encontraban charlando y bebiendo un poco de sake que había traído Youmu para su Ama.

\- Que disfruten del sake. Me retiro. Con su permiso, Mi Señorita. Le dijo la jardinera pero Yuyuko la detuvo.

\- Quédate, te va a gustar esto. No seas solitaria, Youmu. Le animó su Señorita, mientras que ella se sumaba a la pequeña reunión y se servía un poco de sake en su vaso.

\- Muchas gracias, Princesa Yuyuko. Le agradeció la peli blanca, mientras que comenzaban con la charla sobre el viaje al Paraguay.

Y mientras que se encontraban sentados y tomando sake, Israel fue quien lanzó el pedido hacia ellas.

\- Iré al Paraguay con mi amigo Montana, mi novia Kaguya y con la amiga de mi novia, Yuuka Kazami y necesito de su ayuda. Les pidió, cosa que le llamó la atención a la Princesa de los Fantasmas.

\- ¿Y cuál es el pedido de mi ayuda? Quiso saber la peli rosa.

Israel tomó un largo respiro y dijo lo que tenía que decir:

\- Lo que buscamos es un tesoro, que según cuentan las leyendas de mis tierras, dicen que está ubicado en Acosta Ñu, una de las regiones donde se dio el peor de los combates en la historia del Paraguay: Allí hubo una masacre donde las fuerzas de la "Triple Alianza" (No confundir con la "Triple Alianza" de los Imperios Centrales durante la Primera Guerra Mundial), asesinaron a niños y heridos, inclusive incendiaron el hospital de campaña y los campos. Cuentan que por allí vagan sus espíritus y necesitaremos su ayuda. Les pidió ayuda Israel, mientras que Yuyuko se quedaba interesada.

\- He oído de eso, fue un horrible crimen, pero en esos tiempos, las guerras eran por cualquier causa. Dijo Youmu.

\- Totalmente. Respondió Montana, mientras que Yuyuko estaba muy pensativa, hasta que finalmente, dio su voto.

\- Lo he pensado mucho y...Acepto ir. Dijo ella, mientras que oficializaba su voto para ir con ellos al Paraguay.

\- Sí usted va, Señorita Yuyuko, yo también iré. Añadió su jardinera.

\- Perfecto. Dentro de tres días nos veremos en las cercanías con el agujero de donde llegue aquí. Muchas gracias. Les agradeció Israel, mientras que les agradecían a las chicas fantasmas, luego de eso, se despidieron y partieron hacia las casas de sus chicas.

 **:D Capítulo que viene, el viaje a Paraguay,**

 *** Mailimon: Muchas gracias por compartir las leyendas, el folclore y los relatos de la "Guerra de la Triple Alianza" n.n. :D Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, cuídense, también mando saludos a Tommiboy, Cedric219 y AARA941.**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Hasta mañana. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII: El viaje al Paraguay había comenzado finalmente para ellos, se habían decidido en preparar el viaje hacia las tierras de Israel, donde encontrarían en aquellas tierras, el tesoro de la "Guerra de la Triple Alianza", no podían perderse y además de que, por si las dudas eran atacados por fantasmas, Yuyuko y Youmu estaban para ayudarlos en el camino.

\- ¿Estás listo, Israel? Le preguntó Kaguya, mientras que ella ya estaba lista, irían con ellos Reisen, mientras que Tewi y Eirin cuidarían de la mansión y de los territorios.

\- Perfecto. Andando. Dijo Israel, mientras que se despedían de Eirin y Tewi y de los conejos de Eientei y cruzaron todo el camino hacia el agujero donde había caído él en el pasado.

Llegaron hacia la zona mencionada y comenzaron a atravesar el agujero.

Y luego de varias horas de recorrido, atravesaron el mismo y llegaron al Paraguay, donde los recibió el clima cálido y húmedo de la región, cosa que a Montana no le gustaba el calor.

\- Uff, odio el calor. Dijo el argentino, mientras que se quitaba el sombrero y se desabrochaba su saco gris, vestía un traje Muga Nadelstreifen Herrenanzug Schwarz*11 negro con rayas verticales blancas, corbata blanca con franjas negras, pantalones del mismo color que el saco Muga, zapatos negros y sombre negro con franja gris niebla.

Yuuka giró la vista y vio a su novio desabrocharse su traje, cosa que la sonrojó.

\- _"Tengo el mejor novio del Mundo"_ Se dijo la Youkai de las Flores, mientras que Montana abría su sombrilla y la protegía del calor y la humedad.

Israel, en cambio, se sentía feliz de ver a su país de vuelta, cosa que vivía allí y lo mismo para Montana con la Argentina.

\- Bienvenidos, amigos, bienvenidos a la República del Paraguay. Les dio la bienvenida el chico, mientras que se ponían en marcha para Acosta Ñu.

\- Wow, siempre quise estar en un país tan tranquilo y bonito como Paraguay. Dijo Reisen, mientras que ella amaba el clima agradable y húmedo.

\- Para mí no, odio el calor. Prefiero más el frío. Es perfecto para mí. Dijo Montana, mientras que se abanicaba con su sombrero y llevaba en sus manos el saco gris, mientras que avanzaban por las tierras de Israel con rumbo hacia el tesoro.

 **:D Y el viaje a comenzado :D Disculpen que no haya podido subir capítulos de esta historia y de los demás proyectos, pero estuve resfriado, ya esto mejor :D tranquilos, he vuelto y con todo :D. Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene y saludos para Mailimon y Tommiboy :D.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: La humedad no molestaba para nada a las Youkais ni a Kaguya e Israel, ya que ellos estaban acostumbrados a tener un clima así en Gensokyo, pero no era calor molesto, pero Montana, el pobre argentino tuvo que soportar el clima húmedo del Paraguay, además de que sus prendas de vestir le daban calor y tuvo que ir más ligero para estar fresco.

\- Bueno, muchachos, hemos llegado a mi país, Mi Querido Paraguay, quiero que sepan que ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar, pero dejemos esto de lado, tenemos una misión qué hacer. Dijo Israel, mientras que se dirigía hacia sus amigos.

\- Gracias. Le agradecieron todos ellos, mientras que Yuyuko volaba tranquilamente con Youmu, ya que para ellas, no existía el calor, al ser fantasmas.

\- Montana, ¿cómo te encuentras? Le preguntó Israel, al ver que su amigo estaba abanicándose con su sombrero.

\- Estaré bien, gracias, amigo. Le agradeció, mientras que se seguía dando aire con Yuuka.

\- Bueno, nos vamos a poner en marcha, debemos ir por el Norte, llegaremos rápido si no nos detenemos mucho. Les dijo, mientras que todos acataban sus órdenes y de ahí, se dirigieron hacia los senderos, los cuales llevaban hacia Acosta Ñu.

Montana iba con su funda de guitarra, en donde tenía su ametralladora Thompson y suficiente munición, junto con una hermosa Pistola Parabellum, de fabricación alemana y del año 1930.

\- Menos mal que no terminó ese tesoro en EEUU, sino, tendríamos grandes problemas con los "Hombres de Negro"*. Alegó Montana, mientras que Israel se reía pero Kaguya no comprendía bien eso de lo que había dicho el argentino.

 **(*"Hombres de Negro": No confundir con la película de Tommy Lee Jones y Will Smith. Según la tradición contemporánea más popular y la especulación de algunos grupos creyentes en el "Fenómeno OVNI" o "Extraterrestre", presuntos agentes secretos gubernamentales o extra-gubernamentales, encargados de ayudar a ocultar una hipotética presencia extraterrestre en la Tierra.)**

\- ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Quiénes son los "Hombres de Negro"? Preguntó Kaguya, confundida por el concepto de esa palabra.

\- Tranquila, según la tradición de estos días, se refiere a agentes del gobierno, mucho vinculado a los EEUU, se dedican a estropear cualquier investigación dedicada a los OVNIS. Dijo Israel.

\- Entonces a mí me atraparían o a Reisen. Dijo Kaguya, mientras que ahora lo comprendía y se abrazaba con fuerza a su novio.

\- Eso nunca pasará, Princesa, siempre estaré con Tewi y Eirin en protegerla. Le juró por siempre su fidelidad Reisen, mientras que sacaba sus dos Pistolas 48 MM para proteger a su Ama.

\- Me alegro mucho de tenerlos a todos ustedes conmigo. Les agradeció Kaguya, mientras que se detenían un rato, ya que Montana cargaba a Yuuka a sus espaldas.

A su vez, Yuyuko se encontraba en el camino, sintiendo la Naturaleza y las voces del pasado.

\- ¿Qué hay más adelante? Preguntó Youmu, mientras que se acercaba a ella.

\- No es nada bueno. Debemos ser muy cautelosos, siento que hay mucha historia enterrada en estas regiones. Dijo la Princesa de los Fantasmas, mientras que se quedaba escuchando aquellas voces.

Youmu se acercó hacia Israel, quien estaba cerca de un pequeño arroyo, por el cual pasaba el agua, sabían que estaban cerca del Río Paraná.

\- Ah, Youmu, ¿qué pasó? Preguntó Kaguya, mientras que hundía sus pies en el agua cristalina.

\- La Princesa Yuyuko dice que no debemos bajar la guardia, hay muchas voces en estas regiones, voces de gente fallecida durante la guerra. Les dijo, mientras que ella se asustaba por lo que pasaba.

\- Tranquila, son fantasmas de los niños que murieron en la Batalla de Acosta Ñu, tristemente fue una masacre y un crimen de guerra, en donde los brasileros no tuvieron piedad de los más pequeños. Le dijo Israel, mientras que recordaba las clases de historia de su escuela, cuando hablaban de la "Guerra del Paraguay", sobre todo los crímenes cometidos por los Aliados.

Montana estaba con Yuuka cuando escucharon lo dicho por Youmu.

\- Las llanuras de Acosta Ñu están hacia el Este-Noreste, a unos 20 Km. Dijo Israel, mientras que les mostraba en el mapa la posible ubicación del tesoro.

\- ¿Serán los tesoros de la Familia Solano López? Quiso saber Montana, no sería raro que, después de la muerte del Mariscal Francisco Solano López y la Caída de Asunción, los Aliados trataran de robarse los tesoros de la familia y del pueblo.

\- Muchos han dicho que está por aquí o más al Norte, hacia las zonas ribereñas, casi cerca de Curupayty. Señaló Israel sobre las otras posibles ubicaciones.

\- ¿Hay pantanos o esteros? Preguntó Youmu.

\- Sí, justo por donde estamos ubicados tenemos varios y unos esteros, mucho cuidado por allí, hay serpientes venenosas y yacarés* **(*Pariente del cocodrilo)**. Les advirtió Israel.

\- Mierda. Dijo Montana.

\- Tranquilo, no les hagas ningún movimiento brusco y ellas no te harán daño. Le recomendó su amigo, mientras que comenzaban a moverse.

En el camino, Yuuka, quien seguía subida a las espaldas de Montana, hizo una pregunta para quebrar el silencio.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que el gobierno argentino haya participado en esa guerra tan atroz y horrible? Quiso saber ella.

\- Cuando en la Banda Oriental, o hoy en día llamado Uruguay, gobernaba el Partido Blanco, los Colorados del General Venancio Flores atacó al Gobierno Blanco de Bernardo Berro, el Mariscal Solano López, que era aliado de los Blancos, había hecho tratos con el General Justo José de Urquiza para obtener su apoyo y promesa de que lucharían por Paraguay y cuando él cruzó con sus tropas por la Provincia de Corrientes, el Gobierno de Buenos Aires, dirigido por el General Bartolomé Mitre, reaccionaron ante la invasión de territorio y por este incidente de fronteras, declararon la guerra. Respondió Montana a la pregunta de su chica.

\- Dios, por una tontería así se pusieron como locos. Dijo Yuuka bastante molesta por lo que había ocurrido en esa parte de la historia.

\- Mi abuelo Vicente siempre decía que _"los gobiernos son dirigidos por idiotas que no saben nada de la dirección de un paso y que necesitan de un evento gigantesco para mantener a todo un pueblo ocupado"_ y qué mejor forma que utilizar la "Guerra de la Triple Alianza" para esto. Le dijo Montana, mientras que Yuuka se acurrucaba en su espalda y se dormía un rato, abrazándolo por el abdomen y sonriendo de que ellos estuvieran viviendo una gran aventura juntos.

\- En eso tienes razón, Montana. Le respondió Israel.

 **:D Nuevo capítulo, en el que viene, veremos a nuestros amigos cruzando por pantanos y esteros, con el agua hasta el cuello y luego viajando por las llanuras hasta el sitio de la batalla. Saludos para Mailimon :D y Tommiboy. :D**

 **Feliz Domingo para todos, de parte de MontanaHatsune92.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Pronto fueron dejando los senderos de la Selva Paraguaya para ponerse en marcha, se prepararon para cruzar hacia la siguiente región: Los esteros y bañados de Paraguay.

Iban avanzando cuidadosamente, ya que Israel decía que era un terreno bastante "tramposo".

\- ¿A qué sentido te referís con "tramposo? Preguntó Montana, cuando en ese momento, pisó una parte blanda del suelo, la cual cedió y cayó en un pequeño hoyo lleno de agua.

\- A eso, jajaja. Río Israel, mientras que los sacaban de aquel sitio.

\- Genial, genial y justo con este traje tenía que venir a empaparme. Se lamentó el joven, mientras que su traje de mafioso color azul oscuro estaba completamente empapado.

\- Tranquilo, cuando lleguemos a la ribera, se secará con la luz del Sol. Le calmó su enojo Israel, mientras que iban poniéndose en marcha de nuevo.

Montana estaba completamente empapado, mientras que caminaban, la humedad se hacía insoportable para el joven argentino.

\- Bah, estoy acostumbrado en el verano y hasta en el otoño. Dijo Montana, mientras que para su sorpresa, su traje se empezó a secar más rápido.

Se pusieron en marcha sobre la región de los pantanos, allí, Israel hizo una seña de que detenerse.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Amor? Preguntó Kaguya.

El chico tomó una rama de árbol y la puso en el agua para ver si era profundo.

\- El agua nos llegará hasta las rodillas y posiblemente hasta el cuello. Les dijo, mientras que se preparaban para cruzar los pantanos.

Israel avanzó primero por los pantanos, mientras que al cruzar la orilla, ya el agua le comenzaba a llegar hasta la cintura.

\- Che, ¿no sería mejor bordear los pantanos? Preguntó Montana, pero no era buena idea, sino tardarían más de cuatro horas en dar la vuelta.

\- Si lo hacemos, estaremos perdiendo tiempo. Vamos. Le animó Israel, mientras que Yuuka entraba en el agua con Reisen y Tewi.

\- ¡Espérenme! Pidió Kaguya, mientras que Israel le tomaba de la mano para que no se hundiera y la llevaba a upa.

Montana se quedó en la orilla, sabía que debía meterse en el agua.

\- ¡Vamos, Montana, vamos! Le animó Yuyuko con Youmu, mientras que ellas flotaban sobre el agua.

\- Tienen suerte de empaparse, esta ropa es muy importante para mí. Les dijo, ya que no quería mojarse de nuevo.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! Le animaron todos, mientras que el chico de Argentina tomaba la funda de guitarra con la ametralladora Thompson y las municiones.

Montana caminó por la orilla y se adentró en el agua, una vez reunido con los demás, se reunieron con Israel y Kaguya, ya que él llevaba el mapa y a la Princesa de la Luna en sus espaldas.

\- Bueno, ¿para dónde? Quiso saber Yuuka.

\- Debemos seguir todo recto hacia el Norte y de ahí, nos encontraremos con las llanuras que dan a Acosta Ñu. Les informó.

\- Perfecto, ¿y cuánto tiempo nos llevaría? Quiso saber Youmu.

\- Avanzar por acá será medio lento por el tema del agua, en Paraguay ha llovido mucho estos meses y es por el tema de "El Niño", el cual trae muchas agua; así que deberemos avanzar con cuidado y con respecto al tiempo, tal vez tres a cuatro horas de marcha. Les anunció Israel, cosa que eso parecería una eternidad en llegar.

\- No perdamos tiempo, andando, ahora. Ordenó Yuuka, mientras que se ponían en marcha y cruzaban los pantanos con el agua que llegaba hasta la cintura y mientras más avanzaban, más subía el agua.

Para Israel no era un problema llevar en sus espaldas a Kaguya, el tema era que el agua subía más por donde avanzaban y el Sol y la humedad eran bastante molestos, para Montana.

\- Mierda y más mierda, la próxima viajo ligero, me había olvidado que estábamos en pleno Febrero. Recordó el chico el verano en el Hemisferio Sur.

\- Jajajaja, eso te pasa por llevar ropa de invierno. Se río Kaguya.

\- Bueno, también tengo esa culpa. Alegó Montana, quien iba con ropas de los años 20 de la Época de las Mafias de Chicago.

\- Pero te ves tan sexy con esas prendas. Lo defendió Yuuka.

Eso puso sonriente a Montana, mientras que seguían con su camino por el agua.

\- Por cierto, ¿alguien trajo comida? Preguntó Yuyuko, cosa que todos se detuvieron de golpe, sabían que la Princesa de los Fantasmas tenía un apetito voraz y justo en ese momento, Israel habló.

\- Ehhh, ¿comida? Ohhh. Se dijo el chico, al saber que la peli rosa podría calmar su hambre comiéndose a todos ellos.

\- Yo no traje. Dijo Reisen con Tewi.

\- Ni nosotros. Alegó Yuuka con Montana.

\- Carajo. Se mostró preocupado Youmu, al saber que Yuyuko podría empezar con el hambre.

Por suerte, Israel sabía de que estaban en medio de la Selva Paraguaya y allí podrían conseguir todo tipo de comida.

\- Escuchen, aquí hay una gran cantidad de fuentes alimenticias, podemos cazar, pescar y recolectar, hasta podríamos hacernos un asado con algún cerdo salvaje o más. Les dijo, mientras que Montana sacaba un paquete de mentas y eso atrajo la atención de Yuyuko, quien puso cara de tristeza.

\- Bueno, toma. Le dijo, mientras que le regalaba sus mentas y ella se las comía de un bocado.

\- Gracias. Le agradeció ella, mientras que tomaba posesión del cuerpo de Montana y luego salía del mismo.

Kaguya se río de lo que estaba pasando, mientras que volvieron a emplear su marcha hacia zonas más altas y sin inundarse, pero cada vez más, el Cielo se nublaba y Montana presentía que no estaban en una buena posición.

\- Muchachos, deberíamos continuar, puedo sentir la presencia de una tormenta severa en las cercanías. Les alertó y pidió que siguieran avanzando.

\- Tranquilo, que estaremos bien. No te preocupes. Le calmó Israel, mientras que aceleraban el paso.

\- En los libros y en Internet que he leído, hay una serie de consejos para evitar este tipo de cosas: No estar en el agua, alejarse de los árboles, si lo sorprendente una tormenta severa en pleno campo, hay que buscar refugio en una acequia o canal y cubrirse el cuerpo para así evitar los impactos de los escombros que arrastra el viento, ya que son convertidos en proyectiles. Les aconsejó, mientras que en ese momento, las nubes cambiaron de color negro oscuro amenazante a un gris plateado.

\- Se viene un frente frío para esta zona. Dijo Israel.

\- Estos deben ser los restos de algún frente frío que cruzó por Argentina. Añadió Montana, mientras que seguían la marcha y se empezaban a presenciar la caída de las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre la región y que, con el correr del tiempo, iban a aumentar más en cantidad y su duración.

 **D: ¿Y ahora qué harán? ¿Podrán encontrar un refugio? ¿Yuyuko se los comerá? XD, nah, no creo XD. Saludos para Mailimon :3, Cedric219 y Tommiboy :D.**

 **Buen Sábado para todos, de parte de MontanaHatsune92 :D Paz.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: La lluvia comenzó a molestar bastante, además de contar con la pesada humedad que había allí, los viajeros necesitaban avanzar, ya que el viento cambiaría al Sur y eso llevaría a un descenso de temperaturas y a que el agua pueda elevarse por donde estaban.

\- ¡Israel, urgente, debemos buscar un refugio! Le pidió Kaguya, sabiendo que el agua seguía en aumento y que debían protegerse.

\- ¡Síganme! Les dijo el chico, mientras que los guiaba hacia una zona afuera de los pantanos, había un claro donde los árboles formaban una entrada subterránea.

Al llegar allí, Yuuka y Montana se quedaron asombrados.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Preguntó la Youkai de las Flores.

\- Aquí funcionaba un bunker de la guerrilla del EPP. Les dijo, mientras que abría la puerta de hierro y entraban en el lugar para mantenerse alejados de la lluvia, la cual seguía cayendo y en mayor medida.

Dentro del bunker de la guerrilla, aún funcionaba un viejo generador, el cual estaba muy oxidado, pero aún así, les sirvió para poder pasar allí lo que quedaba de la noche y luego seguirían, con o sin lluvia.

\- ¿Debemos seguir hacia el Norte? Preguntó Montana, mientras que revisaba los mapas con su amigo del Paraguay.

\- Sí, sí, más vale, luego de eso, giraremos por Este-Noreste y de ahí, llegaremos hacia Acosta Ñu. Le respondió Israel, mientras que verificaban que el camino hacia el tesoro.

\- Vos me dijiste en Gensokyo sobre bueyes jalando carretas con oro y perros decapitados, ¿qué es eso? Quiso saber Montana.

\- Se dice que son los soldados, tanto paraguayos como los de la Triple Alianza que murieron, también cuentan que hay que seguir a los niños que murieron peleando y de que se podrán ver a soldados paraguayos, como argentinos, uruguayos y brasileños llorando y rezando juntos, pidiendo el perdón de Dios, son almas en pena, tristemente. Le contó Israel.

\- Dios, es terrible lo que mi país le hizo al Paraguay, una vergüenza. Se lamentó Montana, pero su amigo lo calmó.

\- Tú no tienes la culpa, los verdaderos culpables fueron los políticos que llevaron a esa guerra. Le señaló el chico extranjero, mientras que tenía razón en esa parte de la historia.

\- Inglaterra y el maldito del General Bartolomé Mitre. Añadió Montana, mientras que mostraba en sus libros de historia las fotografías de Cándido López y las del General Mitre, quien dirigió las operaciones.

Justo en ese momento, Israel recordó algo muy importante sobre la región:

\- Ojo con los fantasmas, no sería bueno interactuar con ellos, ya que generan recuerdos de las personas que pelearon, en especial de las masacres cometidas por los soldados de la Triple Alianza, matando a los niños con sus lanzas. Les advirtió Israel a Yuyuko y Youmu.

\- No te preocupes por eso, yo me haré cargo, utilizando a Montana, él servirá como salvoconducto. Le dijo Yuyuko, mientras que ya tenía ideado su plan para así poder pasar sin ser vistos por los fantasmas.

\- Vamos a tener que movernos con esta lluvia, con o sin ella, tenemos que llegar a Acosta Ñu, los ríos van a aumentar más su caudal y para empeorar las cosas, podemos encontrarnos con las pirañas. Les advirtió Israel sobre el peligro de esos peces.

\- Mientras no tengamos heridas, todos estaremos bien. Adjuntó Reisen, quien conocía esa especie.

\- Es cierto eso, pero aún así, las pirañas son muy territoriales y más cuando hay baja en las aguas por la sequía, pero hoy en día,con "El Niño", por ahí estén muy tranquilas. Agregó Yuuka.

\- Sea lo que sea lo que nos topemos por el camino, debemos tener mucho cuidado. Pidió Israel, mientras que la lluvia dejaba de caer en intensidad fuerte y salieron del bunker, para ponerse en marcha otra vez.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Siguiendo el mapa, el grupo que Israel dirigía y compuesto por su novia, la Princesa Kaguya Houraisan, Reisen Inaba Udongein, Inaba Tewi, Montana, su novia Kazami Yuuka, la Princesa Yuyuko y su Jardinera Youmu, cruzaron por los caminos inundados y con el agua hasta el pecho, para llegar hacia Acosta Ñu.

Había estado lloviendo aún más, por lo cual, tuvieron que avanzar por la selva del Paraguay con las lluvias, aunque, por suerte, ya la humedad se había retirado.

\- Estamos aún bajo este tiempo lluvioso, un par de horas más y luego tendremos un cambio en las masas de aires. Les contó Montana.

\- ¿En qué sentido? Quiso saber Tewi.

\- Bueno, aparecerán nubes tipo color plata-gris y eso significa que entrará un Frente Frío desde la Patagonia, la cual moverá todo el Frente Cálido instalado aquí. Le dijo Montana, mientras que se sacaba su sombrero negro, el cual estaba empapado como todas sus prendas mafiosas.

\- ¿Y si llega a producirse un tornado? Israel me contó que su país es zona de tornados. Se preocupó Kaguya.

\- No creo que hayan elementos como mucha humedad y una frente de ráfagas capaz de producir un tornado, además estos mismos se producen en los campos. Agregó Montana.

\- ¿Y en tu país, Montana? Quiso saber Israel.

\- Tenemos tornados, pero muy pocos registrados, casi todos son de las categorías pequeñas, F-1 a F-3. El único tornado que tuvimos y que fue el único fuerte, fue el "Tornado de San Justo, Santa Fe*" en 1973, el único F-5 que destruyó todo el pueblo de San Justo, no dejó nada de pie, murieron más de 64 personas y hubo 200 heridos, ocurrió en un día de mucho calor y humedad, tremendo fue. Duró pocos minutos pero fue capaz de destruir todo a su paso y los vientos llegaron a los 400 Km/h. Les contó sobre la historia de ese fenómeno climatológico.

\- Wow, no quisiera estar allí. Dijo Kaguya, cuando en ese momento, Israel les detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Reisen.

\- Esperen, acá hay un curso de río, debemos tener cuidado. Pirañas. Les dijo, mientras que tomaba de su mochila algo de carne que tenía y la lanzó al agua, la cual al caer, atrajo a un cardumen de pirañas hambrientas.

\- Mierda, ¿y ahora? Preguntó Montana, al ver que eran de las temidas "Pirañas Panza Roja".

\- Iremos río arriba, cruzando los pantanos otra vez, pero sin detenernos. Dijo Israel, mientras que se preparaban para seguir con su avance, ahora irían hacia el Norte, todo recto por los pantanos y en una o dos horas, estarían en Acosta Ñu para encontrar el tesoro.

 **En el capítulo que viene, los protagonistas llegarán a Acosta Ñu, pero deberán enfrentarse a los fantasmas del pasado. n.n. Saludos para Mailimon :D.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Israel conocía muy bien el terreno, su experiencia militar y su forma de ver el territorio, les decía por dónde había que pasar, hacia dónde se tenía que evitar ciertos caminos, pero cuando estaban frente a una laguna recién formada, algo pasó.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Yuyuko.

\- Esta laguna nunca la he visto antes, debe haberse formado tiempo atrás; tal vez hace unos meses. Dijo el chico, mientras que Yuuka examinaba la tierra.

\- Sí, estás en lo cierto, se formó por los desprendimientos de tierra en las capas bajas. Le respondió ella, mientras que tenían ahora un problema: Con esa nueva laguna, no sabían si podrían cruzar del otro lado, además esta contaba con una entrada del Río Paraguay.

\- ¿Y si hay pirañas? Preguntó Kaguya asustada.

\- Pero usted se regenera, ni siquiera podrían comérsela. Le respondió Reisen.

\- Eso es cierto. Alegó Tewi.

\- Bueno, ya, no peleemos, será mejor ahora que comprobemos si hay pirañas. Dijo Montana, mientras que arrojaba un poco de carne y en ese momento, vieron como las aguas se agitaban muy violentamente.

\- Mierda. Dijo Youmu, Montana se aproximó con su caña primitiva y sacó una piraña y con temor contemplaron que era una "Piraña Panza Roja", las más feroces de todo el Continente Sur-Americano.

\- Creo que debemos ir por otro camino. Sugirió Israel, mientras que Montana devolvía al pez que había pescado al agua.

 **(* Tornado de San Justo, Santa Fe: Fue un tornado de categoría F-5 que afectó a la ciudad argentina de San Justo (Provincia de Santa Fe), el día miércoles 10 de Enero de 1973, causando 63 muertos, más de 200 heridos y millones de pesos en pérdidas materiales. Es el único tornado registrado de tal magnitud en la Historia no solo de Sudamérica, sino de todo el Hemisferio Sur. Este tornado fue estudiado por Tetsuya Fujita (creador de la Escala Fujita) y lo calificó como el tornado más intenso registrado fuera de los Estados Unidos.)**

Con la ayuda de Yuyuko lograron cruzar por otro tramo, donde fue el camino anterior al que ellos siguieron y de ahí, siguieron con dirección al Norte, hacia Acosta Ñu.

\- Para dentro de una hora estaremos llegando a Acosta Ñu, estén atentos a los "Poras" y a los niños en árboles, para cuando lleguemos allí, debemos seguir a los perro decapitados o a los bueyes jalando carretas de oro que nos conducirá hacia el tesoro. Les anunció Israel, ante la emoción de Kaguya y Yuuka, pronto sus novios se convertirían en inmortales y estaban ahora a unos pocos pasos de llegar hacia el tesoro.

 **Saludos para Mailimon y adelantando capítulo nuevo, el grupo llegará a Acosta Ñu, donde se toparán con los fantasmas de la "Guerra de la Triple Alianza", entre ellos, a la Familia Solano López.**

 **MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace n.n. Que tengan todos un buen comienzo de semana.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Cruzaron el río, mientras que tenían el agua hasta el pecho y para Israel lo pasaba bien, ya que Kaguya dormía a sus espaldas y sin chistar, además de que estaban muy cerca de llegar a Acosta Ñu.

\- Estemos listos, que en menos de dos horas llegaremos al lugar que les conté. Dijo Israel, mientras que Kaguya abría los ojos y luego volvía a dormirse un rato más.

\- Lo estamos. Dijo Reisen, mientras que en ese momento, todos se desplomaron en el suelo de la selva.

\- ¡NOS ESTAMOS CAGANDO DE HAMBRE! Gritó Montana, quien ya temía que la Princesa Yuyuko se los comiera a todos ellos.

\- Oigan, ¿qué es eso? Preguntó Youmu y vieron a varios jabalíes por la zona, los cuales estaban en una postura agresiva contra ellos.

\- Uh Uh, todos a sus puestos. Pidió Israel, mientras que sacaba su Desert Eagle y Montana cargaba su ametralladora Thompson.

\- ¡SI, COMIDA! Gritó Yuyuko, mientras que lanzaba varios hechizos que fulminaban a los jabalíes con su magia, mientras que los otros salían corriendo hacia la selva, pero volvían a atacar en manada.

Montana disparó una ráfaga de ametralladora contra la manada de jabalíes, mientras que Israel juntaba la leña con Youmu y Reisen con Tewi.

\- Bueno, bueno, miren el botín de caza. Dijo Yuyuko, mientras que traía la comida y se ponían a disfrutar de un perfecto manjar, además de que Kaguya había encontrado especias para que pudieran darle más sabor y Yuuka trajo su "Te Mágico" y Tewi consiguió papas para hacer asadas en la fogata.

\- Dios, nos estábamos cagando de hambre. Mencionó Montana, mientras que preparaban un asado bien entre amigos.

\- Nos falta el vino. Dijo Israel en broma.

\- Traje sake. Dijo Yuuka, cosa que la miraron con un poco de miedo, ya que temían de que esto se pasara a mayores.

\- Vamos, Mi Princesita Hermosa no nos hará nada malo. Les dijo Montana, defendiendo a su novia, mientras que ellos aceptaban el sake, cosa que Yuuka sonrió de esa forma aterradora.

\- Bueno, a beber. Dijo Kaguya y el grupo decidió hacer un brindis, al horizonte podía apreciar Acosta Ñu y las banderas del Paraguay flamear con el viento.

\- ¡Salud y por la inmortalidad! Brindaron los amigos, mientras que a lo lejos, el tesoro les estaba esperando.

 **Saludos para Mailimon, Tommiboy y AARA941 :D Capítulo que viene: El camino hacia la inmortalidad, ya nos acercamos al final de esta historia y luego, una sorpresa: El mega-crossover de Octubre en homenaje a la película de comedia del 2001 "Rat Race".**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92 Paz :3.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Y allí estaba Acosta Ñu, el lugar donde se rumoreaba que estaba enterrado un fabuloso tesoro, pero el lugar era temido por los explorados y arqueólogos, ya que temían a los fantasmas y sobre todo para los que eran de los países que habían participado en la "Guerra de la Triple Alianza".

\- Bueno, ya que terminamos de comer, veamos cómo nos va ahora en esta zona. Dijo Israel, mientras que se ponían en marcha hacia Acosta Ñu.

\- ¿No decías que había que seguir a los perros o los bueyes que jalaban carretas con oro? Preguntó Yuyuko, quien seguía comiendo jabalí asado con papas y especias.

\- Sí, una cosa, no vean a los "Poras", los fantasmas de esta región, dicen que muestran las visiones de cómo fue la batalla y es horrible, las personas se ven como los Soldados de Brasil y Argentina, torturando y matando a los niños que combatieron aquí. Les contó Israel, cosa que eso hizo sentir triste a Montana.

\- La culpa fue del hijo de puta de Mitre y de Urquiza, Mitre por meterse en una guerra que le trajo problemas a todos, sobre todo por ser un masón y un repugnante Liberal y Urquiza lo mismo, traicionó a Solano López y al pueblo del Paraguay. Dijo Montana, mientras que Yuuka lo consolaba.

\- No tienes por qué sentirte así, Corazón. Tú no estuviste en esa guerra. Le dijo dulcemente Yuuka.

\- Gracias, Amor, gracias por todo. Le agradeció Montana, mientras que la besaba dulcemente en los labios a su amada Youkai de las Flores y se pusieron en marcha.

Estuvieron caminando aún con la lluvia y con el cambio que se daría en la dirección del viento, por lo cual, empezarían a prepararse para un comienzo de clima fresco en la región.

Después de tres horas de caminata, finalmente llegaron, allí se erguía la fortaleza de Acosta Ñu, sobre las llanuras, donde en el pasado se habían dado los combates más violentos, ahora solo habían historias, relatos y ruinas para contar en los libros y a los nietos.

\- Atención. Pidió Reisen, mientras que sentía la presencia de los fantasmas y allí aparecieron, los perros decapitados y los bueyes jalando carretas de oro, lo que había contado Israel era cierto.

\- No los miren. Pidió el chico, mientras que le tomaba de la mano a Kaguya y avanzaban despacio.

Montana iba con Yuuka y ellos observaron a muchos Soldados de Argentina, Uruguay y Brasil junto con los de Paraguay, llorando y rezando juntos, al escuchar eso, se le heló el corazón y la sangre al joven, sabiendo de las atrocidades cometidas en esa guerra.

\- _"Malditos Liberales: Mitre, Urquiza, todos ellos. Traidores. Con Rosas estaba mejor la Confederación"_ Habló por lo bajo Montana, mientras que miraba a los militares del pasado rezar y llorar, pidiendo el perdón de Dios por sus crímenes de guerra.

\- _"Son almas en pena, estarán allí hasta que hayan reconocido sus crímenes"_ Alegó a la vez, la Princesa Yuyuko, mientras que con Youmu, hacían una barrera para proteger a todos de las visiones de los "Poras".

En ese momento, Israel hizo una seña de que se detuvieran.

\- Miren, allá arriba. Les señaló y vieron a un grupo de niños jugando en los árboles, estaban vestidos con uniformes militares y por aquellos parajes rondaba una mujer vestida de blanco.

\- _"Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros los Pecadores, a la hora y a la hora de nuestra muerte. Amén"_ Rezó Montana, mientras que veía a todos esos militares de las cuatro naciones rezar y llorar juntos, sabía que su país había cometido el peor acto del Mundo: Una guerra fratricida, siguiendo a la política exterior de Inglaterra y guiados por hombres avaros y traidores como los Generales Mitre y Urquiza.

\- Montana, Monty, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó Israel.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo parar de llorar? ¿Por qué no se detiene esta herida que todo militar argentino lleva en el corazón? Parece una maldición que tengan que pagar ellos las consecuencias de hombres traidores como Mitre y Urquiza, quienes traicionaron al Pueblo del Paraguay, jurando que iba a ser una guerra contra Solano López supuestamente y no contra su pueblo, ellos mintieron y los asesinaron, a todos los varones en Asunción. ¿Cuántos Soldados inocentes murieron en la Batalla de Curupaytí por culpa del General Bartolome Mitre con querer lanzar un asalto contra la fortaleza? Él sabía que era imposible tomarla. Él, el General Urquiza, el General Venancio Flores y el Emperador Pedro II son los culpables, los malditos culpables. Liberales Unitarios, asesinos, no sabían ni gobernar. Dijo Montana, mientras que arrojaba toda su furia contra los responsables de toda esa guerra terrible que había sido desatada en el pasado.

Israel le tendió su mano y lo ayudó a levantarse a su amigo.

\- Tú no tienes la culpa de lo ocurrido. Le dijo, mientras que Montana seguía llorando, sobretodo al ver a todos esos militares que rezaban juntos y pedía el perdón de Dios por lo que habían hecho.

\- Ellos, esos hombres, ¿por qué tuvieron que morir por una mentira? Y encima siguiendo la política de Inglaterra y la Masonería con EEUU, Rosas, Rosas sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer: Él era el verdadero Patriota de la Confederación Argentina. Dijo Montana.

\- No llores por lo que los hombres avaros y traidores han hecho, tú no hiciste eso. Escribirás en el futuro sobre la verdad de lo que pasó en la "Guerra de la Triple Alianza", pero sin ideas políticas, eso reservatelo para ti mismo, no te dejes desanimar, ni mucho menos te dejes aplastar por las mentiras de los políticos de hoy en día -Le dice Israel, mientras que Montana lo abraza con fuerza y paraba de llorar- Yo sé que algún día, América Latina dejará esas políticas viejas como las que siguen hoy en día los que nos gobiernan y vendrán hombres y mujeres que gobernarán para el pueblo, donde no habrá más corrupción ni miseria, ni tampoco narcotráfico y terrorismo. Le dijo Israel, viendo que hay futuro para el Mundo, sobretodo para América del Sur.

\- Gracias, amigos, gracias por todo. Le agradeció Montana, mientras que Kaguya lloraba de la emoción y su novio la abrazaba con fuerza y la cargaba en sus hombros, como a una niña pequeña.

Siguieron avanzando.

\- Nunca me habías contado de lo que hizo tu país. Le dijo Yuuka.

\- Lo sé y lo lamento mucho, Corazón. Le pidió disculpas Montana a la Youkai de las Flores, fue entonces, que ella, en vez de estrangularlo, golpearlo o hasta con querer bombardearlo con su magia, cosa que hacía y en donde demostraba su amor hacia él, ella lo abrazó despacio y sin hundir sus uñas en la piel del chico.

\- Te debes estar dando cuenta que no te estoy apuntando con mi paraguas o que te estoy a punto de sacar las entrañas o incluso violarte por una semana entera. Esta vez es diferente. Le dijo ella, mientras que su novio la besaba dulcemente en los labios, sintiendo un hormigueo por su espalda y era por la "Respuesta Sensorial Meridiana Autónoma" o RSMA, ya que Yuuka hablaba en voz baja y a los oídos de su chico.

\- Gracias, Mi Amada Princesa Youkai. Le agradeció su chico, mientras que a ella también la llevaba a sus espaldas y de ahí, iban llegando hacia el lugar donde se decía que estaba enterrado uno de los tantos tesoros de la guerra.

Justo en ese momento, Kaguya decidió hablar un poco, ya que había estado bastante callada durante gran parte del viaje en las tierras de su novio.

\- Oigan, menos mal que no nos topamos esa gente llamada "EPP". Dijo ella.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Tewi.

\- "Ejército del Pueblo Paraguayo", una guerrilla marxista-leninista, asesina y secuestradora de gente. Igualita a los Montoneros y al ERP en Argentina, idiotas que juegan como las FARC y otras guerrillas de América Latina, jugando que aún están en los años 60 y 70, queriendo formar un gobierno comunista, siguiendo los lineamientos de la Cuba de los Hermanos Castro, al Che Guevara, Lenin, Trotsky, Stalin, Mao y Pol-Pot. Le respondió Montana, quien conocía bien el tema de las guerrillas y las Relaciones Internacionales.

\- Igualmente no hay de qué preocuparse, ellos son muy pocos, solo 15 personas, igualmente no operan por esta zona, ya que el Ejército y la Policía los tienen bien cercados. Respondió Israel, mientras que Kaguya se acurrucaba en su espalda.

\- Aunque sería lindo que aparecieran, mi Thompson está sedienta de sangre Comunista. Dijo Montana y se rieron.

\- Mejor yo me encargo, me comeré sus almas y sus cuerpos, jeje. Río Yuyuko, quien había sido una gran ayuda en venir con ellos y darles una mano con protegerlos de los fantasmas.

\- Hagamos este plan: Yo los mato y te los traigo para que te los comas. Le dijo Montana a la Princesa Fantasma.

\- Trato hecho. Aceptó Yuyuko el "trato" de Montana, quien se sentía mucho mejor que más atrás, cuando estaban frente a todos los militares que habían fallecido en la guerra de 1864-1870.

Y mientras que disfrutaban de esa cómica charla, Israel hizo un alto.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Youmu.

(Música Tangerine Dream-Remote Viewing, Radio The Journey, GTA IV)

\- Miren. Señaló Israel y todos se quedaron asombrados, allí, de pie frente a ellos, se encontraba la fortaleza de Acosta Ñu, en donde flameaban allí cientos de banderas del Paraguay y en donde se contaban que estaban enterrados cientos de tesoros de la guerra.

 **Y solo un capítulo más con el epílogo :3 y terminamos con esta historia, pero no se pongan mal, porque seguiré con las demás historias y empezaré con nuevos proyectos que tengo en mente :D.**

 **Así que le mando saludos a Mailimon, AARA941, Shagot y Tommiboy :D.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Delante de ellos estaba allí, de pie, frente a sus propios ojos, se erguía la fortaleza de Acosta Ñu, el antiguo campamento del Ejército del Paraguay, el cual había resistido el feroz avance de los Aliados, los cuales cometieron una de las peores masacres contra los niños y mujeres, quienes habían estado peleando hasta el final, pero cuando la batalla terminó, los Ejércitos Aliados masacraron a los niños y mujeres e incendiaron el hospital de campaña.

\- Malditos Liberales. Volvió a insultar Montana, mientras que Israel reconocía que estaban en la posición verdadera.

\- Aquí es. Señaló el chico del Paraguay, mientras que Kaguya no podía creer aquel sitio, era tan magnífico y llamativo.

\- Wow, esto es increíble. Se quedó Kaguya asombrada, mientras que ella se aferraba al cuerpo de su novio, lo mismo Yuuka con Montana, Reisen, Tewi, Yuyuko y Youmu no podían despegar la vista de aquella fortaleza.

\- Bueno, vayamos preparando todo para ingresar. Dijo Montana, mientras que ellos dieron los primeros pasos e ingresaron en las galerías de la fortaleza militar del Paraguay.

Entraron en la fortaleza, estaba completamente desierto el lugar, sin nadie a su alrededor.

\- ¿No era que este sitio era visitado por mucha gente? Preguntó Montana.

\- Jaja, es que muy temprano, más tarde abre. Le respondió Israel a su amigo, mientras que ingresaron al centro de aquella fortaleza, donde allí, se decía que estaban enterrados, pero en plena llanura, los tesoros de la Guerra del Paraguay.

\- ¿Empezamos a buscar? Preguntó Kaguya.

\- Sí, andando. Respondió Israel, mientras que comenzaron con su labor de encontrar los tesoros.

Montana sostenía el mapa con Yuuka, mientras que Israel iba trazando varios hitos donde podrían estar enterrados aquellos artefactos y tesoros de la guerra, necesitaban cavar despacio, ya que si tocaban uno de los tesoros con los que se harían inmortales, perderían su oportunidad y tendrían que seguir buscando.

\- Los Aliados perdieron una gran cantidad de tesoros cuando se estaban volviendo a sus países tras culminar con la guerra, salvo el Imperio del Brasil, el cual se quedó para la reconstrucción del pueblo paraguayo. Dijo Montana, mientras que ya sentían que el Frente Frío comenzaba a barrer con el calor y la humedad que había en el lugar.

\- En eso es cierto, pero también dicen que aquí se encontró con una especie de Copa o Jarrón, algo así dicen que era, la cual tenía el poder de darle la inmortalidad a los que la encontraran. Alegó el chico del Paraguay.

\- Estas posicionado justo por donde hay una fuente de energía en tesoros. Le dijo Kaguya y en ese momento, Israel con ella comenzaron a cavar.

\- Wow, la Señorita Kaguya están haciendo un trabajo, nunca la habíamos visto hacer eso. Dijo Tewi a los oídos de Reisen, mientras que se reía, pero la mayor no, ya era eso un acto de falta de respeto hacia la persona de la Princesa de la Luna.

\- ¿Algo? Preguntó la Princesa Yuyuko con Youmu y Montana, quien se asomó.

\- Miren esto. Les llamó la atención Israel, mientras que se asomaban para ver lo que había encontrado.

En sus manos habían varias monedas de oro y plata antiguas, con la imagen del ave nacional del Paraguay y con el rostro del Mariscal Francisco Solano López, además de que había un sable militar y bien cuidado, éste se lo pasó a Montana para que lo examinara más de cerca, Israel tenía la teoría de que era el sable del Mariscal Solano López.

\- Bastante cuidado está este sable, la empuñadura es muy buena, lo mismo el mango y aún tiene filo. Sí, estamos ante el hallazgo de la espada de Solano López. Les dijo a todos ellos, dando por verdadera teoría a la expuesta por Israel.

\- Genial, la llevaré para tenerla siempre a salvo, no hay que permitir que los ingleses se las lleven. Dijo el chico, mientras que la guardaba en una funda que había encontrado.

\- Voy a fijarme también en ese sitio. Dijo Montana, mientras que Yuuka lo seguía y ellos nombraban cada sitio arqueológico con números para no confundirse ni cometer errores.

Reisen y Tewi con Yuyuko y Youmu cavaron otro pozo y se toparon con algo llamativo:

\- Oigan, también encontramos algo. Les llamó la guerrera de la Luna, mientras que se aproximaban Kaguya e Israel al sitio.

En las manos de Reisen había un magnífico fusil Remington, aún sin disparar.

\- Este debió ser de algún desertor, tal vez del Ejército de Brasil o Argentino, ya que hubo muchos efectivos militares que desertaron por no querer pelear esa guerra. Hipotetizó el chico, quien examinó el arma y luego se la dio devuelta a Reisen.

\- Hay más aquí. Miren. Les señaló ella toda una caja gigantesca, seguida de otra más, debieron haber sido armas que no se pudieron usar, ya que la guerra estaba por terminar o tal vez, los mismos Aliados las enterraron, antes de irse de Paraguay.

Después de haber estado revisando varios sitios arqueológicos, en ese momento, Israel localizó algo que parece que marcaba la ubicación del tesoro, el sitio donde tal vez, probarían su suerte en hacerse inmortales y de vivir eternamente y sin envejecer, viviendo con sus amadas chicas.

\- Miren, chicos. Les llamó Israel, mientras que encontraba una antigua sala, repleta de Copas, todas antiguas, con fechas desde el siglo XVI por la fundación de la Ciudad de Asunción hasta el presente e incluso que llevaba al futuro, una de esas sería el tesoro para la inmortalidad.

\- ¿Es acá? Preguntó Montana.

\- Sí, estoy seguro y el mapa lo marca. Les dijo Israel, quien conocía que esa sala de los tesoros, era el lugar de donde estaría la fuente de la inmortalidad.

\- Me siento como Ponce de León* en su viaje por el Caribe, en búsqueda de la "Fuente de la Juventud". Dijo Montana, mientras que Yuuka se colgaba de su espalda y la llevaba en la misma,a upa, lo mismo Kaguya con Israel.

 **(* Juan Ponce de León y Figueroa: Adelantado, fue un explorador y conquistador español, primer Gobernador de Puerto Rico y descubridor de La Florida (EEUU), también famoso por sus viajes en la búsqueda de la "Fuente de la Juventud")**

 **Chan Chan. "Toque de tambores XD". Ya nos acercamos al capítulo final de esta mini-serie :3 así que no se la vayan a perder, ya que el sábado la subiré y continuaré con mis demás proyectos, los que aún faltan terminar y los nuevos que comenzaré :3. No se los vayan a perder.**

 **Saludos para Mailimon, Tommiboy y AARA941 n.n. Nos vemos el sábado para el capítulo final de _"Los Cazadores de la Inmortalidad Perdida"_ :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Viernes y un buen comienzo de Sábado para todos.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16: Delante de ellos, encontraron ese pasadizo subterráneo, en donde podrían estar ocultos aquellos tesoros que los llevaría hacia la inmortalidad.

\- Es acá. Dijo Israel.

\- ¿Seguro? Preguntó Kaguya, quien temía de que eso fuera una trampa.

\- Daremos un vistazo, luego volveremos. Dijo Yuuka, mientras que se adentraban en el interior de aquel sitio.

En aquel interior, se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de militares, muchos de la Triple Alianza, llorando y suplicando el Perdón de Dios por los crímenes que habían cometido en el campo de batalla, retractándose de sus errores en la Masacre de Acosta Ñu.

\- _Tantas almas inocentes, guiadas hacia la muerte por culpa de la avaricia, la envidia y la maldad de los malditos traidores de Buenos Aires, asesinos, genocidas, fraticidas, abandonaron al Brigadier General Don Juan Manuel de Rosas, el "Restaurador de las Leyes", para inclinarse ante la bandera de los asquerosos Unitarios y Liberales traidores. Espero que en el Purgatorio estén pensando en todo lo que cometieron y espero que se disculpen con Rosas._ Dijo Montana por lo bajo, mientras que observaba las paredes y los alrededores de aquel sitio.

\- Estén atentos, estamos ante la fuente de la inmortalidad. Anunció Yuyuko, mientras que iban acercándose cada vez más.

\- Wow, muy pronto Mi Israel-kun será inmortal. Dijo feliz Kaguya, quien seguía en la espalda de su novio, el cual la seguía cargando.

\- Sí, mi amado Montana también, Dios, ya quiero llegar a la mansión y "jugar" contigo, Mi Amor. Dijo Yuuka, mientras que se aferraba con fuerza de Montana, en especial por la cintura y con su fuerza sobrehumana, se podían escuchar cómo crujían los huesos del chico.

\- Jejeje, seremos muy felices juntos, Mi Dulce Florecilla. Le dijo su novio, mientras que la besaba.

Yuuka se emocionó y en ese momento, Israel dio una señal de detenerse.

\- Es aquí. Señaló el chico.

\- Wow, pero, ¿vamos todos? Preguntó Youmu.

\- Ahora tenemos que hacerlo Montana y yo, es muy arriesgado de entrar entre todos. Esperen aquí. Volveremos rápidamente. Les prometió Israel, mientras que se iban metiendo los dos amigos por las galerías, las cuales llevaban hacia el tesoro.

Los dos chicos cruzaron por los pasillos húmedos y abandonados, donde una luz los guiaba hacia una sala, a la cual entraron y vieron que estaba repleta de tesoros.

\- Ay mama. Dijo Montana asombrado, mientras que se quitaba los lentes oscuros de Sol.

\- Los tesoros de la Familia Solano López. Dijo asombrado Israel.

Pero en ese momento, una fuerte ventisca se sintió en todo el lugar.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! Preguntó Montana, mientras que se aferraban a las columnas.

\- Es el espíritu del Presidente y Mariscal Francisco Solano López. Respondió a su pregunta Israel, mientras que aparecía el fantasma de aquel hombre junto a su familia y militares.

\- ¡¿Quién osa a perturbar la paz de los caídos en la Guerra de la Triple Alianza?! Preguntó el Presidente Solano López.

Israel se acercó hacia aquel hombre y a su familia, mientras que se inclinaba en señal de respeto y le hizo la seña a Montana de que hiciera lo mismo para respetar la figura de aquel hombre.

\- Venimos en una misión de encontrar la inmortalidad, Mi General. Le respondió Israel con un tono de respeto hacia Solano López.

\- ¿No han venido a saquear estas tierras? Los saqueadores serán castigados severamente. Les volvió a preguntar el fantasma.

\- Negativo, Mi Mariscal. Respondió Montana.

\- Es verdad, nosotros no queremos problemas, solo queremos conseguir la inmortalidad, por favor. Pidió Israel con un tono de respeto militarizado.

Solano López no dijo nada, él se movió hacia una de las mesas y luego se acercó hacia ellos.

\- Hace cientos de años atrás, los Ejércitos Aliados de Argentina, Uruguay y el Imperio del Brasil, con el apoyo de Inglaterra y la Masonería, destruyeron la belleza de esta Nación, éramos una Potencia en todos los aspectos, desde económica hasta militar, pero ahora, mírense, todos ellos fueron maldecidos, en especial el traidor del General Justo José de Urquiza, quien le dio la espalda a la nación que él había ayudado antes. Les habló Solano López.

\- Concuerdo en sus palabras, Mi General, pero no somos descendientes de esa gente, queremos ser inmortales, por favor. Pidió Israel ante él y finalmente, Solano López accedió.

\- Está bien, siganme. Les respondió finalmente el antiguo Presidente de la Nación paraguaya y los dos chicos lo siguieron hacia el interior de una sala secreta, en donde allí, se rumoreaba que en ese sitio, habían guardado todos los tesoros del país ante el avance de las tropas enemigas.

 **Saludos para Mailimon y dentro de poco, mañana (XD), el epílogo de esta historia, pero continuaré con los demás proyectos :3. Nos vemos, también mando saludos para Tommiboy y AARA941.**

 **Que tengan una buena semana :D. MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace.**


	18. Chapter 18

Epílogo: Los condujeron hacia el interior de la sala familiar de los Solano López, allí, sobre una mesa gigante, estaban depositadas tres copas, cada una de un distinto material y en el centro, una fuente de agua, en donde el que bebiera de sus aguas, obtendría la inmortalidad.

\- Tienen para elegir, una de estas tres copas da la vida eterna, la otra, la quita. Les dijo Solano López, mientras que los dos chicos se quedaban mirando.

\- ¿Cómo sabremos cuál es la que debe ser la correcta? Preguntó Montana.

\- Una de estas tres debe ser, pero hay que ser cuidadosos, además, hay que elegir con sabiduría, no por lujo. Le aconsejó Israel, mientras que examinaban la mesa.

Montana, quien estaba con sus conocimientos en Historia, sabía que una de estás copas iba a ser la correcta, pero ¿cuál podría ser? ¿La de oro, la de plata o la de bronce?.

\- Las dos primeras, oro y plata están bien cuidadas y sin ningún rasguño, la de bronce está muy desgatada y parece que fue tallada en madera. Señaló Montana.

\- _"Una de las tres Copas da la vida, pero la otra, la quita"_ Repasó una y otra vez Israel, mientras que Montana seguía analizando.

\- Así es, una copa da la vida eterna, la otra, la quita, elijan con cuidado. Les aconsejó Solano López.

\- Solo una, pero cuál. Se preguntó Montana.

\- Esa es la copa del Mariscal Francisco Solano López. Señaló Israel, mientras que tomaba la copa y se la pasaba a su colega.

\- Tenes razón, este color es de los más pobres y Solano López era un líder popular y al cual el pueblo paraguayo siguió hasta la derrota. Él era un líder no solo del pueblo, sino también relacionado con el campo sobrenatural, las fuerzas de la naturaleza de la mitología Guaraní. Objetó su amigo de cabellos blancos.

\- Así es, pero ahora, debemos probar si es la correcta. Añadió el novio de Kaguya.

\- Lanzaré una moneda. Pidió Montana.

\- No hay tiempo para hacerse el Harvey Dent, de prisa. Pidió Israel y llenó la copa con el agua de la fuente y la bebió, para luego darle a su amigo.

Ambos amigos bebieron del agua de la fuente y comenzaron a pensar que tal vez todo eso era falso.

En ese momento, apareció el Mariscal Solano López, quien se les acercó.

\- Han elegido...Correcto. Les dijo el militar y presidente de la Nación, mientras que les respondía el hombre de que habían alcanzado la inmortalidad.

\- Pero, ¿cómo? Se preguntó el chico de Paraguay.

\- Ustedes eligieron sabiamente, no se dejaron guiar por falsas estimaciones o el lujo, eligieron la Copa de Bronce, la verdadera y única, donde gracias a su elección, se les ha concedido la vida eterna: Ya son inmortales. Les anunció Solano López.

\- Pero no sentimos nada, tendría que haber algo de magia. Indagó Montana.

\- La magia viene del propio ser y con ella, él la utilizaré para el bien o para el mal, ustedes eligieron sabiamente y ahora, se han ganado el respeto para venir a este sitio. Les dijo, mientras que desaparecía con su familia y los militares y de ahí, ambos chicos comenzaron a sentirse mareados y confundidos.

\- Israel, ¿qué nos está pasando? Se preguntó Montana, mientras que se abanicaba con su sombrero.

\- Siento mucho peso en mi propio cuerpo, hasta el Danmaku es más fuerte que yo. Le respondió el chico, mientras que se desplomaban en el suelo, inconscientes.

Afuera de aquella sala, Kaguya, Yuuka, Tewi, Reisen, Yuyuko y Youmu estaban preocupadas al ver que no salían de allí.

\- ¿Qué les habrá pasado? Se preguntó Kaguya, mientras que se ponía nerviosa al respecto.

\- No lo sé, pero no pienso dejar a mi Montana solo allí, si hay alguien que puede estrangularlo, quebrarle todos los huesos con sexo salvaje y usarlo como blanco para mis ataques, esa seré yo quien lo rescate. Dijo Yuuka firme, mientras que las otras la miraban bastante aterradas.

\- Tienes que decirme eso del sexo salvaje. Le pidió la Princesa de la Luna.

\- Eso lo veremos más tarde. Respondió ella y ambas entraron, a la búsqueda de sus novios.

Ya adentro, Kaguya quería saber una cosa:

\- ¿Por qué usas a tu novio como blanco para tus ataques? Hasta una vez vi que lo estabas, bueno, ya sabes, estrangulándolo hasta casi dejarlo sin aire. Quiso saber la Princesa.

\- Oh eso, jeje, es para divertirme un rato, pero es tan tierno, siempre me lleva a todas partes y hasta me prepara el desayuno. Le contó Yuuka.

\- Lo mismo hace Mi Israel, además él dice que iré a conocer a su familia y ya está pensando en que nos casemos muy pronto. Respondió Kaguya.

\- Suerte en eso, con Mi Montana seguiremos teniendo relaciones sexuales salvajes y también él me llevará a conocer a su familia. Dijo la peli verde, mientras que iban llegando hacia la Sala de los Tesoros.

Pero al entrar en aquel sitio, se encontraron con la sorpresa de ver a sus dos chicos tirados en el suelo e inconscientes.

\- ¡DIOS, ISRAEL, NO! Gritó Kaguya.

\- ¡MI MONTANA, ¿QUÉ PASÓ?! Preguntó aterrada Yuuka.

\- Señor, por favor, perdóname por las decisiones malas que hice en el pasado, por favor, perdóname, fui un tonto en el pasado, pero, por favor, Señor, permitame vivir. Quiero estar al lado de Mi Amada Yuuka, de Mi Princesa Youkai, por favor. Pidió Montana, quien estaba mareado y pensaba que habían sido envenenados.

\- Montana, tranquilo, no estás muriendo. Le dijo Israel, quien se había despertado y al acto, ellos recibían los abrazos de sus novias.

\- Pero, ¿cómo pasó? Preguntó el chico de traje negro.

\- Somos inmortales: El propio Mariscal Francisco Solano López reconoció que no somos invasores, por lo cual, nos permitió ser inmortales y reconociendo que la Copa de Bronce, era la correcta y que hicimos bien en elegir. Dijo el chico del Paraguay.

\- La verdad, me alegra ser inmortal ahora, Mi Camarada. Alegó Montana, mientras que se levantaban del suelo y se pusieron en marcha hacia la salida de aquel sitio arqueológico.

Y así fue que se reencontraron con Reisen, Tewi, Yuyuko y Youmu y emprendieron la vuelta a casa, a Gensokyo, pero en ese momento, antes de irse...

(Música The Lonesome Valley, Fairfild Four, de la película "Oh, hermano, ¿dónde estas?")

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! Preguntó Kaguya, pero en ese momento, vieron una gigantesca inundación, la cual cubrió todo el lugar bajo el agua, toda la llanura se inundó y mientras que subían hacia la superficie, cientos de tesoros de la Guerra de la Triple Alianza aparecieron flotando y sumergidos en aquella inundación.

\- Wow, no puedo creerlo, estamos a salvo. Dijo Yuuka, mientras que subía a Montana a una puerta y sobre un escritorio, veían a Kaguya con Israel, Reisen, Tewi y las dos Fantasmas, Yuyuko y Youmu a salvo.

\- ¡Che, Israel! ¡¿Qué encontraron?! Preguntó Montana y el chico extrajo una caja con varios tesoros, los cuales estaban a salvo del agua.

\- ¡Esto: El tesoro que todos buscaban! Le mostró el botín encontrado a sus amigos.

\- Se los dije, se los dije que aquí habría un gran tesoro. Dijo Kaguya, mientras que Israel subía lo que había encontrado en la puerta.

\- Oigan, ¿y por qué se inundó toda la llanura? Preguntó Reisen, a quien esa preguntaba intrigaba a más de uno.

\- Esa pregunta tiene solución: Debido a las lluvias que han excedido los valores en estos meses, sobretodo con "El Niño", la gran cantidad de agua caída ha llevado al desborde de los ríos, en especial el Paraná, lo cual ha acusado que grandes masas de agua se hayan desplazado hacia estas zonas ribereñas, por lo cual, tuvimos esa especie de tsunami, pero no hay de qué asustarse, tal vez en un año, cuando "El Niño" se desactive, bajarán las aguas. Dio su explicación Yuyuko, mientras que todos se quedaban asombrados.

\- Apoyo la moción. Agregó Montana, mientras que en ese momento, se acercó a Yuuka y sin que antes que ella se abalanzara y lo abrazara con tanta fuerza, con la cual le quebraba las costillas (y hasta le había perforado el bazo y el hígado, él abrazó a su novia, sintiendo las lágrimas sobre el rostro de ella.

\- ¿Por qué lloras, Mi Amor? Preguntó Yuuka, viendo preocupada a su novio.

\- Lloró porque estoy feliz, estaremos juntos para siempre, Mi Corazón. Le explicó el chico, mientras que ella se emocionaba y ahora, ahora sí, ella se abalanzó sobre Montana y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, que le quebró hasta la pelvis.

\- Owww, Mi Abejita Linda. Dijo Yuuka emocionada, mientras que lo besaba a montones a su novio Montana.

\- Nunca te dejaré, Mi Florecilla, el tiempo ya no pasará para mí. Ahora se ha detenido. Agregó el chico de cabellos blancos, mientras que la besaba a su querida Youkai.

\- Ahora eres parte de mi jardín, Corazón. Por fin estaremos juntos para siempre. Festejó ella, mientras que besaba la frente de Montana y luego sus labios.

A su vez, Israel se había reunido con Kaguya, quienes con los demás dejaron la zona inundada y luego se dirigieron de vuelta hacia Gensokyo.

\- La verdad, tengo que admitirlo, jamás me había divertido desde hace mucho tiempo, deberíamos volver a hacerlo. Sugirió Kaguya.

\- Sí, apoyo la idea de Kaguya-Sama. Defendió la idea de la Princesa de la Luna, Reisen.

\- Y yo. Dijo Tewi, uniéndose al proyecto futuro.

\- Sí, tienen razón, la próxima, iremos a Curupayti y a Asunción. Aprobó Israel la idea de las chicas de hacer otro viaje histórico.

\- Que vayan todas entonces. Añadió la Princesa Yuyuko, mientras que comía unos frutos que había encontrado en el camino y los compartía con Youmu, Yuuka, Montana y los demás.

\- Así será. Dijo Yuuka y fue entonces, que Montana la llevó en sus brazos a su hermosa chica de cabellos verdes.

\- Y ahora somos inmortales. Añadió Israel, mientras que a lo lejos, la Familia Solano López con los militares, tanto del Paraguay como de los Aliados, les agradecían por haberlos liberado de tanto dolor.

\- Por fin podemos descansar en paz. Dijo el Mariscal Solano López y todos ellos desaparecieron de aquel sitio, elevándose hacia el Descanso Eterno.

(Música The Untouchables Theme, de Ennio Morricone, de la película "Los Intocables")

\- Bueno, lo logramos, tuvimos que viajar por toda la Selva Paraguaya, cruzar pantanos, zonas inundadas, enfrentar a las pirañas (XDDD) y hasta los fantasmas, pero finalmente lo logramos, somos unos genios. Felicitó a todos Israel.

\- Eso es cierto, che y además, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a la humedad alta de esta región. Dijo Montana, mientras que se ponía su sombrero negro y llevaba a Yuuka en sus brazos.

\- Jaja, la próxima viaja más liviano, jeje. Río Reisen con Tewi.

\- Así será, así será. Finalizó Israel, mientras que el grupo, finalmente, al Atardecer, había llegado al agujero y llegaron finalmente a Gensokyo, tras una gran aventura, los protagonistas se fueron a descansar a la Mansión de Yuuka, en los campos de girasoles y luego, en el Templo Hakurei, la gran celebración que se iba a armar tras enterarse de que dos humanos se habían hecho inmortales, desafiando a todo peligro y obstáculo, ellos lo lograron.

¡A Dios agradezco por esta gran aventura y que pueda vivir muchas más!

Fin.

 **Y...aquí termina "Los Cazadores de la Inmortalidad Perdida" :D, espero que la hayan disfrutado, ahora a seguir con el estudio en la Facultad :3 y también con los fanfic, incluyendo los nuevos que empezaré en Octubre y en adelante :3**

 **Saludos para mi gran amigo y seguidor de mis historias (Y un gran escritor en Fanfiction también :D) Mailimon, también saludos para Tommiboy, AARA941, entre otros seguidores y fans :3**

 **Bueno, Camaradas :3 espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia. Nos estamos viendo en viejos y nuevos proyectos, les deseo un buen Jueves para todos ustedes, lo mismo para los que comienzan el Viernes en el Oriente. Se los desea su buen amigo, MontanaHatsune92.**

 **Nos veremos en nuevas historias, sobre todo con "El Misterio de la Sangre Real" y "Primavera en Ciudad", también, antes de irme, anuncio que dentro de poco iré finalizando ya con "The New Life in Gensokyo", pero no se preocupen, porque habrá otra historia más y muchísimas con estos crossovers :3 y hasta uno con Steven Universe-Breaking Bad.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas :3 nos vemos mañana.**

 **MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace.**


End file.
